


Just A Voice Message

by ShadCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Feels, Friendship/Love, M/M, References to Depression, Rejection, Sad Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat
Summary: Before Prompto tries to kill himself, he sends Noctis a last voice message.A message in which he wants to express all his feelings and thoughts. One last time.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 23
Kudos: 83





	Just A Voice Message

„Noct, it’s me. Prom. I mean, obviously, you can see my contact, duh. But yeah, anyway. It’s me. I want to say goodbye to you. One last goodbye. Bruh okay, I have to take a deep breath, you have no idea how long I've been thinking on how to do this. At first I wanted to write a letter, but that seemed too old-fashioned to me. Then I wanted to tell you personally, but then you would have stopped me. Then I thought about calling you, but I don't think I could have done it if I hear your voice. Therefore, a voice message. It's perfect, isn't it? I can say goodbye personally without... without you being able to talk me out of it.

...Noct, I'm going to kill myself now. Sorry for the pause, buddy. It was the first time that I said it out loud. And I just want to tell you that you are not to blame. You know, it has nothing to do with our conversation the other day. I can accept it, Noct. I accept that you will not return my feelings. After all, I suspected it, that was the reason why I didn't tell you in the first place. Ha, you've been married to Luna for ten years. You have two children. Of course, you don't love me that way. You are not gay. But I just had to tell you, you know? How long have we known each other? Twelve years? Thirteen? And all the time I felt that way about you. Ever since high school. And I never told you. Soooo I just wanted to tell you before I die. Even if I suspected that you would reject me, at least I wanted to try it. Otherwise I would have regretted it here and now so much. I would think things like: But what if Noct loves you as a man and you just never dared? Do you know what I mean? It's good that I know the truth. This is important for me. Would something turned out differently if you had told me that you feel the same about me? …I don't know, Noct. I don’t know. Maybe then I would have lived a few more years to find out what it was like to be loved by you. But the day would have come anyway. Bro, I'm sorry. I really am.

I've wanted to die for so long. Since I learned what I really am in Niflheim. Oh well, okay, that's not true. I've had thoughts like this since I was a teenager. But it had always made me happy to be by your side. You are my best friend. I love you. As a friend and as a man. And hey, I wanted to say thank you, dude. You gave me the best years of my life. With you at my side I could laugh and explore the world. I was able to experience friendship, meet great people and live a life that I could only have dreamed of in the past. Thank you, Noct. Really. You are the best. And you are a great king, husband, father, best friend and just a great person in general. I joined the Crownsguard just to be able to serve you. I wanted to be with you further. I wanted to protect you. I wanted to keep laughing with you. Be happy with you. And we did that! It was a great time! But yeah, I kinda think you can get along without me now. It's okay that we spent less and less time together. I was never pissed or something like that. You have other obligations. By the gods, you have to lead an entire kingdom and you also have a family! Of course the friends will be left behind. I don't mean that you did it on purpose! No way, dude! It's just the natural course of life! Everyone has their own life, doesn't they?

...just not me. Duh, it's strange. But somehow _you_ are my life. ...no homo. Haha, just a joke. Damn, I didn't want to cry. Sorry. Just a moment, it goes on. ... okay, I'm not trying to sob anymore. But yeah, I was always by your side. Just as I promised. I was your best man, I am the godfather of your children, I lead a regiment. I've always been part of your life, but I was _only_ on the sidelines. I was never the main role, Noct. Not even in my own life.

You and Gladio have often joked that I can never do more than the first date. And you were right! I wanted to meet someone! I wanted to fall in love. But bruh, I just couldn't. It just didn't work. I only loved you, Noct. The whole time. I compared everyone I met with you. And nobody was as perfect as you. I never found someone with whom I could laugh like you or someone with whom I felt so happy. No one was like you. And I just wanted you. Oh gosh, I'm gay as hell. I'm glad I'm dead when you hear that. Otherwise I would die of shame now. Haha. Gallows humor. Sorry again. Damn...

But yeah, I was happy to be by your side. I thought it would be enough, you know? I thought it would be enough for me to be by your side forever and watch you and your life. And everything was fine like this. ‘til today. Today is the end. I’m just tired, Noct. Just tired.

I hope you forgive me for wearing the Crownsguard uniform. But when I was thinking about what I wanted to wear on the day I died, I wanted to wear the clothes which would show that I deserve the place by your side. I am very proud to have this uniform. I love to show the world that I belong to you.

Haha, oh gosh Noct. My message is so freaking long. Sorry you have to listen to all of my gibberish. I actually just wanted to say goodbye. But buddy, you know, when I end the message there is no going back. Do you understand what I mean? Then I did everything. Then it's over. Maybe that's why I'm talking so much.

Oh man, when I got here, I still haven't decided on how to do it. I took sleeping pills with me, but I got on the bridge anyway so that I could also jump down. I wasn't sure how I was going to end it yet. If I took the sleeping pills, I could see the sun rise one last time. Like back then after the long darkness, do you remember? The four of us in the rising sun. That was one of the best moments in my life. But now I think you might be able to save me if you listen to my message earlier than I think. And I don't want to be saved. I genuinely want to end it, that’s okay, right?

So I'm going to jump. This farewell is not romantic, but it is final... Oh, I hope you can still listen to me without problems. I am now standing on the bridge railing. The river is pretty loud. Wow. And deep. Damn Noct, that goes deep down. Gosh. I ... it's time, right? There is nothing left to say. Ha, except that I have a stomachache. I ate a whole cake all by myself. Now I don’t have to worry about calories anymore, right? And it was great. I should have done that more often in my life. Please don't let anyone autopsy my body. I would be ashamed of myself in death if someone saw that in my stomach.

Damnit, I'm crying again. I made a firm decision not to cry. Dude, but I’m totally doing it. It's sad that I'm dying alone. I’m sad. Everyone is still asleep. And I'm so alone. Oh Noct. But it's better this way, I know it.

Please tell Ignis and Gladio that I thank them with all my heart for our time together. Please tell Luna that she is wonderful and hug your children in my name. Uncle Prom loves them, they should never doubt that.

And Noct, _please_ don't feel guilty. That would be my final wish. It would have happened in any case. You were the best thing that ever happened to me, dude. I love you. I put my camera in front of the railing and now I put my smartphone next to it.

Thanks again. Dude, it was great. I will see you in the next life."

_*ring*, *ring*, *ring*_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm crying? No you are crying!


End file.
